shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts
Although The Remnant was once again defeated, Vocus remains confident in the small victories they have won. But is his mind truly still there...? Background Written by SDM, Ghosts takes places after the resurrection of the fallen Brothers of the Clan and the loss of the Undying Refinery. It takes place from Vocus's perspective, both in the Fourth Equestria and as a young adult. Synopsis The solo opens the same way Distant Echoes did, with Vocus and the Remnant emerging from a lost battle. However, this time the Remnant has much more to show now that they have revived the Brothers, their original masters of the elements. With these thoughts in mind, Vocus retreats to his sanctum to plan. The solo then switches to Vocus in the past, now as a young adult. In the interim between Distant Echoes's flashback and this one, Vocus had met his two other companions, Carl--an easygoing farmer like Vocus and much more successful than him, as well as the youngest of the group--and Mist--a haughty woman who's past was intentionally kept secret, with the only known facts being that she hailed from Coronai City and had ties to its Magician School. The two had previously been running errands for Valis, but now had embarked on a decidedly strange mission to pluck a particular branch from a particular tree and returned to Valis, who was waiting on the outskirts of Coronai city in a stagecoach. Upon congratulating them with a job well done, Valis instructs them to meet in the castle within three days. Carl, being rather understandably confused, seeks confirmation of this fact. Valis gives it along with added instructions to wear garb specifically tailored for them to get into the city, then to change into their normal robes once inside. Vocus becomes uneasy, as the task feels like subterfuge, but Valis assures him that this will not harm the ruling family nor the city. With this weak yet believable defense, Valis dismisses them to return in three days. The solo switches back to Vocus in the present as he approaches the statue of Executor under the full light of the Lunar Cell as it nears completion. He tells the statue of his recent failures, yet the statue strangely seems to talk back. This is a phenomenon that Vocus knows about, but has no idea when it actually began, if there was a beginning to it at all. In any case, Vocus explains how their designs such as leaving a scroll of their "plans" behind for ERAC to find went as expected. The statue explains that it has a plan for the rest. Vocus asks what they'll do if ERAC turns to "him" (presumably SDM), and the statue seems to warp into a predatory grin and says that Vocus's primary concern should be ERAC and Wolfgang. Vocus asks one final question about the Traitors' involvement, and the statue coyly responds that it plans on them coming. Tracklist #Duke Nukem 3D - Space Storm Orchestra Trivia Category:Xat Rp Category:Xat RP Solos Category:Written by SDM Category:Xat RP